muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppets on Broadway
Walt Disney Pictures is developing a under the It was announced in October 2015 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of''The Muppets, Muppets Most Wanted and Muppets Go Global'') songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez (music of ''Frozen'' ') '''writing the screenplay. Bobin will also return to direct the film ''The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). release on February 17, 2017 Filming began in late November 6th 2015 at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Principal production wrapped on February 4th 2016 and filming moved to Los Angeles in March 2016 Plot Join Kermit and muppet gang about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts Cast ''Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Bossman, Andy Pig, Bean Bunny, Flash *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Baby, George the Janitor *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Randy Pig, Chip *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Bubba the Rat, Singing Food, Baby singer, Doglion, one of the Elvises, Lead Hobo Muppet, Johnny Fiama *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Debbie *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Wayne, Singing Food, Gorgon Heap, Dr. Phil van Neuter *Matt Vogel as Constantine, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Pops, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Camilla, Uncle Deadly, Fletcher Bird (Puppeteer only), Green Frackle, Emily Bear *Peter Linz as Walter, Singing Food, Baby *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Singing Food, Baby, Angelo, Hobo, Lindbergh, Old Tom *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Gawky Bird, Purple Frackle, Leon, Mulch *Alice Dinnean as Wanda, Singing Food, Baby, Hilda Human Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter, as Julie Potts Cameo Performances By *Jason Alexander *Harry Connick, Jr. *Larry David *Taye Diggs *Sutton Foster *Anna Gunn *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Ethan Hawke *Carole King *Zachary Levi *Patina Miller *Joe Manganiello *Debra Messing *Jennifer Nettles *Alessandro Nivola *Zachary Quinto *Emmy Rossum *Tommy Tune *Rita Wilson NY Muppet Performers *Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Singing Food, Trumpet Girl, Pink Frackle), Martin P. Robinson (Flying Zucchini Brother), Carmen Osbahr (Baby), Joey Mazzarino (Singing Food, Flying Zucchini Brother), Pam Arciero (Afghan Hound), John Tartaglia (Singing Food, Flying Zucchini Brother, Thog puppeteer only, Happy Yellow Creature), Louise Gold (Annie Sue) Additional NY Muppet Performers *Anthony Asbury (Mutation), Heather Asch, Billy Barkhurst (Elephant), Jennifer Barnhart (Singing Food), Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Singing Food), Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero, James Godwin, BJ Guyer, Andy Hayward, Patrick Holmes, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy (Singing Food, Baby), Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (Mutation), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Singing Food, Baby), Marc Petrosino, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Chris Thomas Hayes LA Muppet Performers *David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Nathan Danforth, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, James Murray, Michael Oosterom, Brett O'Quinn, Mike Quinn, David Skelly, Michelan Sisti, Allan Trautman, Alex Villa, Art Vega, Chase Woolner, Victor Yerrid Muppet Cast * '80s Robot Ace Yu Andy and Randy Pig Afghan Hound Angelo Annie Sue Alfonso D'Bruzzo Animal Artie Springer Angel Marie Angus McGonagle Aretha Baskerville the Hound The Babies Beaker Beauregard Bean Bunny Begoony Behemoth Beautiful Day Monster Big Mean Carl Bill (frog) Blind Pew Blotch Blustering Bellowpane Monster Black Dog Bossman Bobo the Bear Bobby Benson Brool Bubba the Rat Bunsen Honeydew Baby Koozebanians Baby Tree Creature Badger Bears Bananas Beastie Beaver Beggar Bertha Beth Bear Besty Bird Big Head Bison Bluebirds Bossy Boots Bubba Bugsy Them Bulls Butane Cactuses Calico Camel Candle Captain Pighead Carter Catgut Cats Camilla the Chicken Cinders Chester Rat Chopped Liver Clams Clarissa Chickens Chip Constantine Clifford The Clodhoppers Cockatoo Crazy Harry Croaker Cynthia Rose Cue Card Monster Colleen Barker Cows Crab David Hoggselhoff Debbie Denise Dead Tom Doglion Dr. Julius Strangepork Dr. Phil van Neuter Dr. Teeth Dragon Deer Dodo Bird Dogs Dolphin Donkey Droop Ducks Earl Eugene the Tuba Player The Early Bird Elephant Elvises Emily Bear The Fazoobs Ferret Fletcher Bird Flash Floyd The Flying Zucchini Brothers Foo-Foo Fozzie Bear Frackles Frogs French Poodle Flaubert Fleet Scribbler Flower-Eating Monster Flowers Forcryingoutloud Bird Fox Frank the Dog Gaffer Gawky Bird Geri and the Atrics Gil (frog) Gramps George the Janitor Gonzo Gorgon Heap Gertha Gimley Gimley's Boss Giraffe Gladys the Cafeteria Lady Gnu Goat Gorillas Grizzly Bear Goggles Hamster Happy Yellow Creature Hilda Hobos Harold (woodpecker) Hippopotamus Horses Howard Tubman Iguana Inkspots Janice Johnny Fiama J. G. Jacques Roach James Bobin Muppet Jill (frog) Jim the Dog Jones Jowls J.P. Grosse Kangaroo Kermit the Frog Koala Koozebanian Phoob Laughing Boy Laundress Lemur Leon Lenny the Lizard Lew Zealand Lion Link Hogthrob Lips Lindbergh Lobsters Louis Kazagger Lubbock Lou Luncheon Counter Monster Lizard Mad Dog Mahna Mahna Male Koozebanian Masterson Rat Mean Mama Merdlidops Mice Mickey Moose Mulch Mildred Huxtetter Miss Piggy Miss Poogy Miss Belle Miss Kitty Miss Mousey Mo Frackle Mr. Bitte Mr. Curly Twirly Mr. Poodlepants Mrs. Applebee Mrs. Dilber Mudwell the Mudbunny Murray the Minstrel Muppets Tonight Band Muppy The Mutations The Newsman Nigel (Muppet Show) Nigel (Muppets Tonight) Norman (ram) Octopus Ohboy Bird Ohreally Bird Old Tom Old Joe One-Eyed Jack Ostrich Owl Penguins Pepe the King Prawn Pokey Purple Monster Rabbits Raccoons Rats Real Old Tom Red monster pirate Rhinoceros Righton Bird Rizzo the Rat Robin the Frog Rowlf the Dog Sam the Eagle Singing Food Scooter Statler and Waldorf Sheep Snowths Spotted Dick The Swedish Chef Sweetums Thog Trumpet Girl Uncle Deadly Walter Walleye Pike Whatnots Wayne and Wanda Zoot Zondra Crew *Director: James Bobin *Writers: James Bobin *Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel *Original Songs: Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez *Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Screenshots Muppets on Broadway scene 1.png Muppets on Broadway scene 2.png Muppets on Broadway scene 3.png Muppets on Broadway scene 4.png Muppets on Broadway scene 5.png Muppets on Broadway scene 6.png Muppets on Broadway scene 7.png Muppets on Broadway scene 8.png Muppets on Broadway scene 9.png Muppets on Broadway scene 10.png Muppets on Broadway scene 11.png Muppets on Broadway scene 12.png Muppets on Broadway scene 13.png Muppets on Broadway scene 14.png Behind the scenes photos Category:Muppet movies Category:2017